


Care & Calamine

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: Chicken Pox, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: Eliot gets chicken pox. His partners only tease him a little before taking care of him.For DelektorskiChick - Thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa Exchange this year!
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Care & Calamine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelektorskiChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelektorskiChick/gifts).



“Well, shit,” Eliot says.

He stares into the mirror he’d just wiped down after his shower and frowns at his reflection. Angry red dots litter his face and neck, leading down and spreading out across his chest and arms. He had felt warm when waking up, but figured it was just because he had been cocooned under the comforter between Hardison and Parker.

“Shit,” he says again, realizing that chicken pox, which this almost definitely is, is extremely contagious, and that he unknowingly spread his germs all around his sleeping partners.

“What happened to you?” Parker asks sleepily, coming through the bathroom’s open door and peering at Eliot curiously.

“Pretty sure it’s chicken pox,” Eliot sighs, turning to face Parker and noting with relief that her skin seems to be completely mark free.

“Do we… go to the hospital?” Parker asks, frowning slightly at Eliot’s obvious discomfort. “I don’t know what fixes chicken pox.”

“Not much they can do,” Eliot says. “Just have to wait it out unless it gets really bad.”

Hardison appears in the doorway, having been roused by their conversation, and joins Parker in the frowning thoughtfully at Eliot’s speckled face.

“Aren’t you a little old for chicken pox?” he asks.

Eliot shrugs. “I guess not,” he says, only a little bit sullenly.

“Why aren’t you vaccinated, anyway?” Parker asks. “I had to get the shot before pre-school.”

“They weren’t mandatory until the 90’s,” Eliot says. “I was already old enough to have missed it.”

“And they let you into the military without your shots?” Hardison asks. “That seems like an oversight.”

Eliot rolls his eyes. “Take it up with Uncle Sam.”

Hardison snorts a laugh at that and gives Eliot a sympathetic look.

“I bet you got it from that elementary school the other day. There’s always a few kids who end up carriers even if they don’t get sick.”

“Adorable little disease bags,” Parker agrees. “You should probably stop letting all the babies hug you,” she adds to Eliot, a teasing smile on her lips.

Eliot looks over at her with an offended expression.

“You try telling a four year old they can’t have a hug when they ask for one!”

Parker just laughs at him and makes a motion to shoo them out of the bathroom.

“I want to pee in peace. Hardison, go make Eliot lie down and I don’t know... google what to do for chicken pox I guess.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Hardison says, giving Parker a mock salute and grabbing the towel-clad Eliot by the arm to lead him away.

“I don’t want to infect either of you,” Eliot says, once he’s back in bed under Hardison’s determined gaze.

“We were vaccinated,” Hardison says. “Old man,” he teases gently.

“Call me old again, I’ll whoop your ass,” Eliot grumbles, yawning around the words. “Once I can open my eyes again.”

“Just sleep,” Hardison says, smoothing a hand down Eliot’s hair in a soothing motion. “I’ll get some stuff that will help for when you wake up.”

Eliot tries to nod, but finds himself already falling rapidly into sleep, and decides Hardison can figure it out.

The next time Eliot wakes up, he’s pretty sure his skin is actually on fire, and his eyes pop open in a panic. After a moment, he recognizes his bedroom and realizes that nothing is in flames, and takes a breath as he remembers. Chicken pox. He sits up slowly, propping himself up against the headboard and switching on one of the bedside lamps so he can see in the darkened room. To his surprise, he’s alone.

Just then, the bedroom door opens and Parker and Hardison walk in with handfuls of supplies.

“How’d you know I was awake?” Eliot asks, voice scratchy and raw sounding around the inflammation.

“Baby monitor,” Hardison says, pointing over to the little blinking camera sitting on the dresser. Eliot thinks he must really be out of it to not have noticed it before.

“You bought a baby monitor?” Eliot asks, instead, brain still fuzzy.

“Sure,” Parker says, grinning innocently at him.

Eliot laughs lightly. Leave it to Parker to steal something as innocuous as a baby monitor.

“Here,” Hardison says, handing Eliot a few pills and a glass of water. “This will help with the fever and inflammation.”

It says a lot about how far they’ve come, Eliot thinks to himself, that he takes the pills from Hardison and swallows them down without even looking at them. From the quietly pleased look on Hardison’s face, Eliot thinks maybe Hardison has realized it too.

The cool water feels like heaven on his overheated throat, and he nearly moans in relief at the feeling. When he opens his eyes again, Hardison takes the glass from him and puts it down on the nightstand before motioning Parker to go sit by Eliot on the other side of the bed, while he scoots in next to Eliot from his side.

“Is it bad?” Parker asks, pulling away the covers gently to peer down at Eliot’s naked and spotted body. The angry redness is mostly on his face to chest, petering off below his belly button to almost nothing.

“It’s mostly just itchy,” Eliot says, smiling fondly at her concerned expression.

“That’s where we come in,” Hardison says, handing Parker a pink bottle that matches the other one in his hand.

“Calamine lotion?” Eliot asks, recognizing the smell as Hardison pops open one of the bottles.

“Mmhm,” Hardison says, placing a hand on Eliot’s shoulder to guide him. “Turn to me so Parker can get your back at the same time.”

Eliot does, letting himself be moved like a doll without complaint if it means the itching might calm down.

Parker and Hardison work in synchronous tandem, fairly swathing his entire upper body in the cream, massaging it into his skin gently. Hardison gets the few spots that have made it past his waist to his legs, but thankfully it’s not much.

“Good thing Little Eliot didn’t get covered,” Parker says, giggling slightly at Eliot’s outraged look.

“It’s not little,” Eliot pouts, feeling absurdly sensitive for what he knows is only Parker teasing. He blames the flaming skin and the fever.

“You know we love your dick just the way it is,” Hardison says, rolling his eyes slightly at Eliot’s pouting.

“No complaints,” Parker agrees, running the calamine lotion into the back of Eliot’s neck and around his ears.

Hardison works on his face next, smoothing the lotion gently around Eliot’s closed eyes as he covers his face, fingers fanning out gently to cover his throat as well.

“Lips ok?” Hardison asks. Eliot nods, and Hardison moves in to press a soft kiss to them, coming away with a smudge of calamine lotion on his nose. Eliot smirks and rubs it off with a corner of the bedsheet. It will be covered in lotion at this point anyway.

“You know,” Eliot says. “When I picture y’all rubbing me down, this is not how it’s supposed to go.”

Behind him, Parker snickers, still rubbing her hands up and down Eliot’s back soothingly even though the lotion is definitely worked in by now.

“I mean, we can fix that if you’re up to it,” Hardison says, trailing his fingers down Eliot’s rapidly hardening length.

“Doesn’t hurt there,” Eliot confirms, leaning back onto Parker’s suddenly bare chest. “When did you manage to get naked?” he asks.

“Shh,” Parker says. “Just relax.”

“Different cream for this, I think,” Hardison says, reaching over to the night stand to pump some lube into his hands before taking Eliot in hand again.

“Shit,” Eliot says, jerking up involuntarily. He uncrosses his legs to stretch them out on either side of Hardison, who is kneeling in front of him now, smirk on his face.

“This will probably be quick,” Parker says, moving so that Eliot is reclined between her thighs, his back snug against her breasts.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eliot says, “tease the poor sick guy.”

“No teasing today,” Hardison says, before jerking Eliot tight and fast, just the way he knows he likes when he just wants to come.

“Fuck,” Eliot groans, dropping his head back to rest on Parker’s shoulder.

“When you’re better,” Parker promises. “And not covered in calamine lotion.”

“Good, ok, yeah,” Eliot says nonsensically, hips jerking erratically into Hardison’s fists.

“Kiss me?” Eliot asks Parker quietly, turning his head to face her. He knows he makes a pitiful sight, covered in patchily drying calamine lotion and littered with spots, but he can’t help but ask.

Parker just gives him a quick smile and runs her fingers into his hair, getting a good grip before pressing a firm kiss onto his lips. It breaks off into smaller, softer kisses, Eliot doing his best not to rub lotion onto Parker’s face, and Parker not caring one bit either way.

“Hey El?” Hardison says, pulling Eliot’s attention to him just long enough to Eliot to watch Hardison’s eyes go mischievous as he flicks the head of Eliot’s dick in a practiced move.

“ _Fuckin hell,”_ Eliot groans, coming suddenly and all over Hardison’s t-shirt.

“Dirty move,” he says to Hardison, pointing to his shirt. “That’s your own fault. You know what that does to me.”

“Worth it,” Hardison says, shrugging before pulling off the shirt and throwing it to the floor.

“I’m gonna suck your dick so hard later,” Eliot promises, already falling asleep from the combination of medicine and having just come his brains out.

“It’ll be a party,” Hardison replies, helping Eliot arrange himself back under the covers.

“We’ll bring you soup in a couple of hours,” Parker says, already standing, still gloriously naked. Eliot wishes he had the energy to truly appreciate it.

“You two are going to go fuck in the shower, aren’t you?” he asks, squinting up at their innocent expressions.

“I mean, we could do it here,” Hardison says, shrugging. “But figured you’d want to actually get some sleep.”

“I hate you both,” Eliot says, grumbling into the pillow where his face is smooshed.

“Love you, too,” Hardison says, trading an amused look with Parker.

Parker just gives Eliot a boop on the nose as she walks away and mutters something about him being adorable under her breath.

He’s gonna get her back for that, Eliot swears to himself. He’s not adorable. He’s a scary, deadly man who is going to get up and show them both how adorable he absolutely isn’t. He yawns again, as a wave of hot fatigue sweeps over him.

Right after this nap.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> You probably shouldn't have sex when you have the chicken pox, but honestly, i didnt research it. Fun train, y'all, fun train.


End file.
